Tale of Two Confessions (Season Finale Re-Imagined)
by DimplesValntina
Summary: This is the Twisted Season Finale, Tale of Two Confessions, re-imagined. I believe this fiction will give a more realistic count to how the trio and Kyle react when Charlie McBride terrorizes the residents of Green Grove. Who will be unharmed and who will be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

Tale of Two Confessions (Re-Imagined)

*Lovely Readers, I am writing this fiction before the actual episode airs. I am sure my re-imagined storytelling will be quite different than the airing on the actual tv show Twisted. While the writing direction changed from Season 1 PartA versus PartB, I am staying true to the romance featured in PartA (Dacey).

I feel that the instinctive nature of Danny is that he doesn't want to hurt either girl, who are each important to him, but in different ways. The "real" Danny (unlike PartB's conflicted, tormented Danny) would be respectful to lessen the hurt of either girl. Just as he was gentle in his let-down of Jo when he knew he couldn't reciprocate his feelings, then I feel that he would not have allowed the breakup with Lacey to end abruptly WITHOUT any further follow-up about what happened.

After all, Jo received an apology after the fallout of the tape that revealed the Dacey relationship. So, wouldn't the "real" Danny feel that things were "un-settled" between him and Lacey – unless they talked things over and a real apology was made? Wouldn't the "real" Danny hesitate and review Lacey's "It's always been Jo" remark with equal thought and consideration **before** any action on his part?

After all, he should lots of consideration for Cole during the gathering of witnesses to defend Danny from expulsion. Wouldn't he want to talk through the repurcussions of his relationship with Lacey and now a possible relationship with Jo, both of whom were in his lifelong friendship trio?

Wouldn't he want to enlist the advice of an older/wiser adult on how to proceed with his feelings – like his talk with Tess in the paint class about a girl he had feelings for?

Most of Danny's actions in 1B were direct OPPOSITE of the Danny that has been portrayed in 1A. Although guilt and circumstances may deter a person's nature somewhat, this much of Danny's integrity would not change.

He would be very introspective and analyze each angle of the situation - before making such a decision to drastically and tragically alter his connection to the girls (hence, no realistic drastic flip-flopping between girls who are the most important in his life to him besides his mom).

Remember how conflicted he is now in 1B over his dad's death and how recent events have "trapped" Jack with a murder charge? He even disagreed with his mother, who was passive to help Jack. Thus, the same 1B Danny wouldn't switch love allegiances so 180 degrees as written in 1B.

How could he exhibit such compassion for Jack, who he has not known as well as Lacey and Jo yet nonchalantly **not exhibit** as gentle care to Lacey as well as he stated knowingly that she "was hurting and mad". His apology would be illustrated better – not callous tossed words in JohnnyCakes. The true nature of Danny would not exhibit a reaction of "conflicted" love without the preface of prolonged thought. #TRUTH

While, yes, I am a Dacey fan fic writer, but I am writing this fic as I believe the episode should have organically happened – based upon the reflection of Danny's character in 1A.

So, without further adieu, here is Tale of Two Confessions Re-imagined…..

DimplesValntina

Jo has left Charlie's after a disturbing confrontation from which she realizes that Danny was correct that Charlie was dangerous. She informs Charlie that he should stay away from her. She called Danny's number to apologize and leaves a message.

As she leaves the message, she notices her dad's squad SUV leaving their residence with Danny inside. She knows Danny is trying to save Whitney's dad, Jack, from being convicted of murdering Vikram. She knows she must confess her part of the crime. She was the reason Danny's altercation with his dad ended with Vikram's descent of death. Danny was trying to save her because she unwittingly was trying to use her phone to record evidence of Vikram being alive and record evidence of any information Vikram would leak regarding the murders of Tara and Regina.

When Vikram's death was caused by her actions, she felt immense guilt that now, Danny had really committed a murder with her being an accomplice and witness to the crime. Now, their actions could result in Danny living a life in prison. So, she decided that night that the best reaction they could do was nothing…pretend as though that night didn't happen. Danny could be with Lacey, even though Jo would feel a little pang in her heart for a while. Danny could have a decent life where he at least could finish school and attend college. She could do the same.

Everything had worked somewhat – other than Danny's mood swings - until Charlie and other circumstances happened. These events now forced Danny into riding with her father to the police station to confess to the crime. Jo wanted to honor the friendship and erase the guilt she also felt. She would tell her mother everything. She hoped that at least with two confessions to Vikram's murder.

Tess arrived at the station with Jo in order to speak to Kyle about Vikram's death. Kyle, upon hearing Jo's involvement, expressed his disappointment in her. After all, he was the chief of the station, the lead on the Desai death case, and most importantly, her father. So, he should have been the first one to know the truth so that he could help resolve the situation legally as best as he could. Ironically, he thought that daughter had reacted just like her mother. Both had secrets regarding Vikram and both chose to omit the truth to Kyle. That saddened his heart.

Kyle took a moment to think through their options. He could arrest Danny for the murder since he confessed; however, now he had Jo's confession to murder as well. Of course, he didn't want his daughter arrested for being an accomplice and witness to the murder. Although Jo could be naïve concerning Danny, he believed her version of the events. Vikram's death was most certainly an act of self-defense…an accident in unfortunate circumstances.

Even though Danny was continually in trouble with the law for multiple illegal activity during his release from Juvie, Kyle had respect for him to confessing to his role in Vikram's death – although he lied that no one else knew about his role in the death. Kyle had a suspicion that Karen, Danny's mother also was aware of the reality surrounding Vikram's death.

Kyle remembered questioning her about Jack earlier. While Karen seemed truthful about being uncertain if Jack would be capable of vengeance against Vikram, Kyle knew that Karen would do anything to prevent her son from going to prison. She had previously tried to make evidence disappear in the Regina Crane case. When caught, she had confessed to killing Regina even though she had not committed that crime. Karen loved her son unconditionally. She may not be providing her child with the best examples on honesty but she would sacrifice anything to save her son. The sacrifice now would be Jack's life. Karen would definitely trade Jack's life for Danny's. So, a third person who would now be wanted for an accomplice to the murder.

Additionally, Kyle had another thought: if Jo knows, then undoubtedly Lacey Porter knows as well. Those three have kept secrets before (the money and CT apartment evidence regarding Regina Crane). Lacey had been involved romantically with Danny so surely, he confided in her about his role in the crime. So, he would have to arrest or question Lacey as well. Now the count was 1 for accidental murder, 1 witness and accomplice and 2 additional accomplices for withholding information to an active murder investigation.

Kyle shook his head at all the dominoes Vikram had set into motion when he made an re-emergence from the death only to die again, but this time his death would cause the downfall of so many others.

For now, Kyle would weigh his options carefully before he proceeded with any actions regarding this case. He did take Jo's statement but he sent her home. Likewise, he released Danny and took his statement. The next day, he questioned both Karen and Lacey, who reluctantly admitted their knowledge of the cause of Vikram's death. Accordingly, Kyle took their statements but released them.

Although, he wasn't arresting anyone, Kyle strongly warned all parties that no one was to leave Green Grove and that no one should speak to anyone else regarding this case. He also strongly advised for each party to retain a lawyer to review what action was best for them. He wanted everyone to be prepared in case all would be on trial for this case.

The final person he would question was Charlie. Charlie was the one that Danny suspected had moved Vikram's body from where he had originally fallen. He concluded that Charlie had placed that body in a car to stage an accident. Jo also confirmed that suspicion. Since Jo had been at the original crime scene and since Jo had befriended Charlie recently, he trusted her opinion of the character of the new resident of Green Grove. After he spoke to Charlie, then Kyle could determine the full truth behind the staged car accident.

Kyle had asked Charlie to meet him at the scene of the staged car accident. Kyle knew that physical evidence found on the car and at Jack's home had placed Jack at the scene. However, Kyle's instincts were triggered that these clues were just "too convenient" and discovered very easily. A true criminal would be more clever with hiding evidence.

Kyle had legally authenticated Danny and Jo's claim that Charlie had been a resident at Juvie at the time Danny was there. After using a few sources for further information, he found that Charlie had some disturbing behavioral issues recorded in his file while at Juvie. His reason for being sent to Juvie had been equally disturbing. So, Kyle knew he needed to proceed with caution when questioning this young man. He didn't want to trigger Charlie that he, too, was a suspect in Kyle's investigation.

After talking with Charlie, Kyle had an uneasiness about the kid. His answers seemed very evasive. Often his responses were phrased to manipulate the circumstances to point clues towards Danny's guilt. Jo and Danny had warned Kyle of things Charlie would say (Danny always talked of killing his dad…Danny threatened him). One interesting thing is that Charlie was very assertive that when he saw the crime, he only saw Danny at the scene. Kyle knew that was a lie, but did not reveal that he knew Jo was there, too. Thus, Kyle was able to better understand why both Danny and Jo believe Charlie to be the culprit who interfered with the crime evidence and moved the body. Kyle went back to the office to make a decision on how to proceed with the investigation and how to possibly arrest Charlie officially.

Charlie was irritated by the Chief's line of questioning. After all, Danny killed his dad. While he did move the body, he was only helping out Danny…well, helping Danny out until he needed a future favor. This worked in Juvie and it would have worked in Green Grove – if only Danny would have let Charlie start a new life over with someone to love.

Charlie had tried to pursue Lacey, who Danny said initially was okay for him to date. Then, Danny had to steal Lacey away. Fine, there was Jo, who was unattached. Now, Danny had turned Jo against him; thus, stealing another girl away from him. Danny had this now cushy life with $10,000,000 all because Charlie "helped" him with Vikram's body. Danny who had the money, the girls' love, a mother who loved him, and friends. Danny had a great new fresh start in life. Now, Charlie was back to nothing since Jo had turned against him. Charlie was sure that Lacey would turn against him as well and treat him coldly at the stables and at school. Also, Danny was well-liked on the soccer team so he would eventually turn the team against Charlie as well.

Danny has stolen every good opportunity Charlie had in his new life at Green Grove. Before Charlie could become more enraged, he calmed down a bit. He knew how to finesse his way through any situation. It worked at Juvie and it would work here. He would visit Jo first to try to persuade her that he wasn't crazy and that he only acted that way because he was so smitten with her and so determined to make his life in Green Grove work.

When Charlie went to visit Jo, he noticed some shadow images in her room via the curtained window. He could tell that a male was in the room with her. He went closer to see if he could hear what was happening in her room.

Danny and Jo were talking about what their next actions should be now that Kyle was aware of everyone's role in Vikram's death and that Kyle was equally aware of the danger that Charlie presented. As they were talking, Danny sensed something was awry. A slight movement from beneath the window caught the corner of his eye. He wasn't certain but suspected it may be Charlie. Danny didn't want to alert Charlie that he knew his whereabouts. Danny signaled to Jo that he thought they were being watched. He used the signal they would use when they were kids and they thought their parents were eavesdropping on their conversation. When he used their old secret signal, he smiled a little that she remembered.

Danny's signal meant to go along with whatever action or wording Danny was using. This way, the listener would believe what they heard. He knew that Charlie was envious of his closeness with both Lacey and Jo. Charlie had been dating Jo so Danny thought he could force Charlie into revealing more damaging nature if he could make Charlie even more envious of him.

Danny hoped that Jo would play along with his setup. After all, she did remember the childhood signal. He did the signal again as a queue that she should follow his lead on what his next actions should be. He hated doing this, but this was the best and quickest idea that had come to him.

"Jo, you know you are important to me, right?" Danny began.

"Yeah, Danny, I know. You are important to me, too." Jo wondered why Danny was stating this after he had given their secret signal. How was this going to help with Charlie possibly listening below her window? She still would play along.

"With all the events happening lately, I have been forced to rethink some things…some personal things about myself." Danny continued.

"Okay." Jo was still uncertain, but willing to follow Danny's lead.

"Everybody thinks that I am jealous of you and Charlie. Some even suggested that it means more. Then, I got to thinking that maybe they are right, you know?"

"Right about what?" Jo questioned.

"You know…" Danny hoped she would remember their purpose of talking like this. "that you have been the one for me. It's been you all along, Jo." Danny hated saying those words and his eyes looked everywhere except Jo while he stated them, but he finally forced his gaze to hers.

Jo's eyes widened at first and she felt elation that he finally noticed her – not as a trusted friend or as a sister – but finally as a girl he cared about….no, a girl he loved! Then, she noticed his sad expression…she thought back that during his declaration, he had not looked her fully in the eyes. A love confession should be made while gazing lovingly at your significant other. Her heart dropped for a moment. Oh, yeah, we used our signal…that signal means that we are forcing something that is not true – so that we can "throw off" the person listening or watching us. So, his love declaration can't be true.

Jo is disheartened when she looks at Danny's eyes. Danny's gaze, now on her face, widens as he tries to signal to her that she must continue their conversation. Jo knows she has to "sell" Danny's declaration. So, she decides to kiss him.

She exclaims wholeheartedly (even though her heart is breaking): "Danny, you mean it? I'm so glad. I mean, I hoped and wished you would have feelings for me but I never dreamed you would. You are the one for me, too….always has been you."

Her declaration is actually true so she pretends for just one moment that Danny actually meant his statement. She uses their signal again to show that she is going to do something and that Danny should act accordingly. She extends her arms to embrace him. He allows that. She places a kiss upon Danny while she holds him. She is living out a fantasy she has had for a long time. She knows that Danny does not reciprocate her feelings, but he does not pull back. After all, they have a witness to their interactions.

Charlie sees the shadows in what appears to be an embrace and a kiss. He has also overheard their love professions. He is incensed. Danny Desai ruined everything for him. He will make him pay once and for all.

Dimples Valntina


	2. Chapter 2 (Conclusion)

***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading….please forgive any typos. I was trying to hurriedly finish my story within 2 hours before the airing of the episode. I hope I conveyed my story well in my haste to finish…lol**

**DimplesValntina**

Tale of Two Confessions (Re-imagined) Conclusion

Charlie was furious. What was so special about Danny Desai that he received everything good in life? Charlie was just as good of a person as Danny. Didn't he deserve a second chance to succeed? Didn't he deserve a loving girl at his side, devoted to him? Danny has Jo now and he has Lacey…he has…wait, if Danny is confessing his love to Jo, then that means he doesn't love Lacey.

"Perfect." Charlie mutters. "Perfect. That means Lacey is free. I know I made it obvious that I was interested in her before. Maybe she will change her mind regarding her feelings for me – especially since Danny has moved on with Jo." However, once Charlie says those words aloud to himself, he knows those words are untrue. Lacey, too, is in love with Danny. He remembers how worried she was when Danny was missing a couple of weeks ago. He also remembers how her face glowed when she would see Danny in the hallways at Green Grove High. Then, at the Homecoming dance, she practically melted in Danny's arms as she danced with him. Her smile never left her face once – until Danny's outburst at his being elected Homecoming King.

No, Lacey wouldn't agree to be his girl. She, too, was a puppy like Jo. Danny had her wrapped around his finger, too. After all, she had worked hard to clear Danny's name in that mess involving Regina Crane. He had another thought…yeah, that would work. Lacey would be mad that Danny chose Jo over her. Maybe he could sway Lacey to be his helper in bringing down Danny if she were jealous about his love for Jo. Surely, she wouldn't want Jo to easily have her man? Surely, she would also want vengeance against Danny. That whole 'hate from a woman scorned' thing could work in his favor. Charlie began to feel a little comfort that he now could engineer a plan to bring down Danny by using someone he trusted…someone he once cared for. Yeah, Danny would never suspect anything.

Thank goodness, he had remembered to take a picture of Jo & Danny's shadowed embrace. He hadn't known exactly what he was going to do with that picture at the time…maybe use it to implicate Jo after all in the involvement of Vikram's murder. Now, Charlie was very grateful that he had acted in haste and snapped that photo. He could use that to his advantage. Yeah, that picture would prove very useful indeed.

Lacey had been sitting in her room thinking about all Whitney's mother had told her. Whitney had been manipulative in trying to destroy her stepfather's reputation. Whitney had gotten into trouble at boarding school. All the stories that Whitney's mother had told her made Lacey questioned how well she really knew the girl.

Lacey had bonded with her because she felt lonely with Danny acting moody continuously and Jo acting distracted at times. She now knew it was because of the mutual secret, mutual lie that they kept regarding Vikram Desai's death. Vikram's homicide had now involved Lacey since she knew the truth about his death. Kyle had commanded Lacey come to the station and tell her knowledge about the death and the cover-up, of which she did substantiate Danny's claims to Kyle that Charlie was the probable person who staged the car accident which held Vikram's already-dead body.

Although Lacey wondered how she would handle the news about Whitney true nature, she was more worried of her possible arrest regarding knowledge of Vikram's death. She had already been through a lot with Danny and his link to the murders in this town. Now, here was another drama linked to Danny, although it was an accidental murder. Her mother, Judy, had enough worry dealing with her divorce and raising two kids. Lacey felt she had already caused hardship to her family during the Tara murder investigation and then during the Regina murder investigation. Although she still loved Danny after their breakup, she didn't know how to balance her feelings for him, her desire to protect her family, and her desire to help Kyle solve the case.

If there was a way to help Kyle with the latest case, then maybe Danny would have a new start in life. Although they had broken up on extremely bad terms, she still wanted the best for Danny. He had experienced a lot of pitfalls during his life (juvenile detention, betrayal by his dad, loss of reputation, accusations of additional crimes). He had never received a proper chance to re-establish himself in society. He would always have that stigma of 'child murderer'. He would never have a real chance to succeed at life – on his own terms without any cloud hanging over his name. Lacey didn't know what was the best way to help him.

Her phone received a text from a number she didn't recognized, but she opened it anyway. It was a shadowed image of a couple embracing and it looked like a kiss. Wait, she recognized that home. It was the Masterson's. That was Jo's room. Those forms in the pic was Jo…and Danny. Lacey's heart dropped and she felt sickened. Her worst fear had been physically confirmed. Her heart had to accept what her mind had made her utter to Danny in frustration and anger weeks ago: "Jo was the one all along." While the picture confirmation was good to finally know how things stood with Danny, she died inside as she thought of their happy times and of all she had lost thanks to her involvement with Danny Desai.

Another ping of her phone signaled that she had another text. She opened it. "Come to the stables to meet someone who understands how you feel."

Lacey now knew the text was from Charlie. She knew that Charlie could be dangerous, according to Danny. Well, Danny had lied before, hadn't he? Lacey was hurting and Charlie, who seemed to genuinely like Jo, was hurting, too. He knew exactly how Lacey felt. Lacey hesitated, but then she felt she had nothing to lose by meeting Charlie. It might would help to talk through their mutual hurt together. After all, he was sweet to her during Danny's time on the run. She knew Charlie could be compassionate. She could use some compassion right now.

When Lacey arrived at the stables, Charlie was understanding. They each talked through their feelings of betrayal and how hurt they felt. At first Lacey felt that she and Charlie were truly on one accord until Charlie started mentioning about 'fixing that Danny Desai for good'. Although she did feel like hurting Danny as much as he hurt her, she didn't want him to be physically at harm. She felt frightened that Charlie was indeed as dangerous as Danny had suggested.

What could she do? He was right here and talking very animatedly about getting revenge on Danny. Lacey knew she couldn't pretend exhaustion or another appointment and hurriedly escape from here without making Charlie suspicious that Lacey didn't reciprocate his feeling for revenge. Lacey knew she had to play along and pretend to agree with his assertions for revenge. She didn't feel vengeful. She felt scared…scared for herself, for Danny and yeah, scared for Jo, too. She nodded and said all the right words to ensure that Charlie believed she wanted Danny destroyed for all the wrong he caused them. The opposite was true but for now, she had to pretend to believe.

Charlie had a plan for luring Jo to the stables for talking to her. He would apologize over the phone and ask her to meet him there one last time before he was leaving town. He promised her that it was safe. After all, Lacey, her friend was there and he had invited Lacey to the stables to say an official goodbye to him, too. Lacey even complied and got on the phone to Jo to say that everything was indeed okay and that she believed Charlie was very remorseful…he deserved a chance to make things right before he left town. After all, they gave Danny several second chances. Couldn't they extend the same olive branch to Charlie – just this once.

Lacey really convinced Jo when she asked Jo to not tell Danny that she was coming to the stables to meet them. Danny could very judgmental as far as Charlie was concerned. He would think Charlie wasn't being genuine. If both girls determined that Charlie was being true in his apology and remorse, then they could both convince Danny together to come tonight to bid Charlie goodbye as well. Danny would forgive them for meeting Charlie alone once he saw they had good judgment in meeting Charlie and witnessing in person his good intentions.

Jo met Charlie at the stable. When she got there, Lacey did not know how to stop this madness with Charlie from happening. She only went along with his plans because she had no other option. She was scared. Wait, Jo is…wait, is that a signal they used to use when they were asking if something could be believed….could be trusted as truth. Yeah, that was one of their numerous secret signals. So, Jo didn't really believe Lacey on the phone. Hey, maybe she feared that Lacey was in danger and needed her help. So, that is why she came. She came to rescue…a friend. Although Lacey was still disheartened over the text picture, she felt a little for Jo – that she would choose to come to the stables even though it was dangerous…she came for her.

Lacey did the appropriate signal back to Jo that no, the situation was not to be trusted. This was not true. Luckily Charlie was pretending to apologize so he was unaware of this secret signal that Lacey and Jo were sending discreetly. She could see by Jo's subtle movements that she interpreted Lacey's signal correctly.

As Lacey wondered how they could escape from here, the door flew open. It was Danny and Chief Masterson. Jo must have called them and told them of the stable meetup. They were safe.

Oh, no, Charlie had used the commotion to his advantage and grabbed Jo. He now held a knife to her throat. He was threatening Jo's life. He yelled at Danny and the Chief to stay back, that everyone should hold their hands up. Lacey held her hands up, too. Even though Charlie seemed to believe that Lacey was his partner in revenge, she didn't want to take any chances. Charlie was panicking. He was unstable and unpredictable.

Lacey discreetly looked around with just the slightest movement of her head. She spotted a horse syringe. She remembered that sometimes the stable manager would use a syringe to inject medicine into the horse or else use to gently subdue the animal. Someone must have hurriedly left it out by accident. She didn't know if anything was in the syringe, but she knew she could at least damage something with the sharp point of a horse syringe. It had a tip used to penetrate the harder flesh of a strong animal. It may be enough to damage a human. She just had to plan her attack at the right moment. She didn't want Jo getting hurt.

She tried a secret signal with Danny. After all, Jo remembered some of their signals. Maybe he would, too. Kyle was trying to soothingly talk to Charlie so maybe Charlie wouldn't notice the signals between Danny and Lacey. Sure enough, Danny remembered. She had signaled that she was going to do something and that Danny should be prepared. They did that signal whenever they had wanted to scare Jo. So, he knew this signal would mean some action would occur.

Danny interrupted the Chief so that he could goad Charlie into anger. If he was angry enough, maybe Charlie would lower his guard so that Lacey could do whatever it was that she had planned. It worked, Charlie was so angered by Danny's words that he lowered his knifed hand just slightly away from Jo. Lacey took her chance and grabbed the syringe to quickly jab it into Charlie's arm that held the knife.

Since Charlie had been distracted by Danny, he didn't have enough time to react to the sudden movement behind him. He fell to the floor. Chief arrested him and called for backup. Danny hugged Jo. Lacey averted her gaze. She knew Danny had chosen Jo. She didn't need to witness it.

As she distracted herself by watching Kyle read the Miranda rights to Charlie, she felt herself being embraced. She felt a shudder through Danny's body. She heard his muffled words "Thank God you're safe. When Jo called me, I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would have done if Charlie had harmed the girl I love."

"What? No, you love Jo. It's okay. I was glad that I could help bring Charlie down….glad that Jo called you and the Chief came with you to save us. Thank you."

Danny grabbed Lacey's face with both hands and gazed into her eyes: "I do love Jo but as a friend. My heart belongs to you, Lacey. I love you." Danny declared his love right there.

Lacey felt another hug but from behind. She heard Jo's words: "Yeah, Lacey, he loves you. We both love you. We both are glad that you are safe."

Who would have thought that tragedy would have re-united three friends once again and produced a love as a result as well. The three didn't know what the future held, but they knew that strong bond that they once held had not disappeared. It had changed, but it had never totally disappeared.

DimplesValntina

(4/1/14 - Just finished it **AT WORK after hours no less**…lol. I must really love my Twisted fan fiction…lol. Well, I didn't feel complete without writing my own spin on the episode. I don't know how the season finale really ended. The time is 9PM CST so Twisted has just concluded "live" on tv. I am sure the Twitter-verse, Tumblr-verse, Social Media recaps will fill me in on what I missed, but I am sure it wasn't Dacey-inspired nor trio-inspired as my fan fic has been. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my re-imagining). Please forgive any typos…literally, it was a race to finish now within 3 hours.


End file.
